In the shadows
by Leia-Skywalker-19
Summary: Wieder ein Songfic von dem The Rasmus Song.Draco soll Todesser werden streubt sich aber dagegen.Warnung: CharaDead


_**Disclimer: Die Charaktere gehören alle nicht mir, sondern J.K.Rowling. Und der Songtext gehört auch nich mir, sondern der genialen Band The Rasmus.**_

**_Auch, wenn nichts mir gehöre, viel spaß beim lesen und ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen! ._**

_**In the shadows**_

**Die Sonne erhob sich über dem Hogwarts Gelände, die Vögel zwitscherten vergnügt und die Frühlingsblumen reckten sich der Sonne entgegen. Ein blondhaariger Schüler saß bereits in dieser Frühe am Ufer des Sees. Diese ganze Frühlingsstimmung um ihn herum war ihm zu fröhlich. Wenn es nach seiner Laune ginge müsste es in kübeln regnen.**

**Draco Malfoy wurde heute 18 Jahre alt und das bedeutete er würde heute Abend zum Todesser werden – sein Vater wollte es so. Er selbst hätte sich vor 3 Jahren vielleicht auch gefreut, doch jetzt wo er älter war und seinen eigenen Kopf hatte, wollte er nicht nach der Nase des Lords tanzen und ihm vor dem Füßen rum rutschen, wie die anderen Todesser.**

**No sleep**

**No sleep until I'm done with**

**finding the answer, won't stop**

**Won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer**

**Sometimes I feel like going down**

**I'm so disconnected**

**Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted**

**Die ersten Jahre hatte er es kaum erwarten können Todesser zu werden. Alles was sein Vater ihm von den Treffen erzählt hatte, kam ihm so wahnsinnig toll vor und er sah in seinem Vater sein absolutes Vorbild.**

**Erst ab dem 5. Schuljahr, als der dunkle Lord offiziell wieder da war erkannte Draco, welch ein Ekel er war. Sein Vater kam nach Askaban und den dunklen Lord kümmerte es nicht. Zu seinem Glück hatte man ihn begnadigt und frei gelassen, aber er folgte dennoch diesem Mistkerl, der sich selbst ´Lord nannte.**

**Noch dazu kam, dass er sich verliebt hatte, was an sich nichts Schlimmes war, denn Todesser durften sich verlieben, aber es war eine Muggel geborene und Todesser töteten Muggel und Muggel geborene.**

**I've been watching, I've been waiting**

**In the shadows for my time**

**I've been searching, I've been living**

**For tomorrows all my life**

**Er hatte sogar mit seinem Vater darüber geredet. Doch dieser hatte ihn nur angeschrieen und ihm erzählt, dass es seit seiner Geburt vorgesehen war, dass Draco ein Todesser werden würde. er hatte ihn gefragt, warum er sich dagegen so sträubte und als Draco ihm von seiner Liebe erzählte tickte Lucius Malfoy erst Recht aus. Er beschimpfte seinen Sohn als Schande der Malfoys und seines Blutes nicht würdig. Das Resultat war die Überwachung durch Pansy und einiger Flüche.**

**Draco verkrampfte sich immer noch bei dem Gedanken daran. Er hatte immer gedacht, seinem Vater alles erzählen zu können und nie geglaubt, dass er so ausrasten würde. Nun würde sein Vater ihn dazu zwingen Todesser zu werden, ob er wollte, oder nicht.**

**They say that I must learn**

**to kill before I can feel safe**

**But I, I'd rather kill myself**

**than turn into their slave**

**Die einzige Lösung die dem blonden einfiel, war den "jungen der lebte" - Harry Potter um Rat zu beten. Doch dieser war die ganzen 7 Jahre lang sein Rivale und Feind gewesen. Harry konnte immer alles besser als er selbst und dazu kam noch, dass sein Vater ihn angestachelt hatte Harry zu hassen. Dabei war Harry eigentlich ganz nett. Seit Anfang des 7. Schuljahres ignorierten sie sich, da beiden die ganzen Beleidigungen zu kindisch und dumm waren. Und dadurch dass Draco die Mitgliedschaft bei den Todessern verweigerte, hatte er nun endlich die Augen für die guten Seiten des Wunderkindes ´Potter öffnen können. Und er war gewiss kein ´Wunderkind. Harry Potter hatte Probleme, wie jeder andere Teenager auch. Und natürlich Voldemort, als Problem Nummer 1. Und Draco würde einen Teufel tun um zu Harrys Problem Nummer 1 zu gehören.**

**Sometimes I feel that I should**

**go and play with the thunder**

**Somehow I just don't wanna stay**

**and wait for a wonder**

**Draco stand auf und ging zurück in das Schloss um Harry zu suchen und ihn um Rat zu beten. Er war der einzige, der ihm jetzt helfen konnte und der einzige, zu dem er sich mit diesem Problem wagen würde. Auch, wenn er dafür seinen Stolz wegwerfen musste und Harry ihn vielleicht nicht mal zuhören würde, musste er es doch wenigstens versuchen.**

**Draco fand den gesuchten in der Großen Halle und lief zu ihm. „Potter, ich brauche deine Hilfe!" Draco hatte sich hinter Harry gestellt und ihn angetippt, damit er den blonden nun ansah. „Ach, sieh mal einer an, der Malfoy braucht Hilfe." Ron hatte sich ebenfalls umgedreht und somit auch Hermine „Ron!" ermahnte sie ihren Freund. „Und warum soll ausgerechnet ich dir helfen?" fragte Harry skeptisch nach. „Weil du der einzige bist, der mir helfen kann und von dem ich mir helfen lassen würde." erklärte Draco ruhig und versuchte Ron gar nicht erst zu beachten. „Und worum geht es?" fragte Harry den blonden Slytherin sachlich.**

„**Es geht darum, dass mein Vater will, dass ich ein Todesser werde, ich aber nicht!" erklärte Draco und war erst einmal froh darüber, dass Harry sich sein Problem anhörte. „Und warum willst du nicht?" fragte Harry und verhinderte mit dieser schnellen Frage, dass Ron erneut eine üble Bemerkung machte. „Ich will nicht vor dem dunklen Lord rum kriechen und ihm die Füße küssen, ich will keine Muggel töten und erst recht nicht gegen dich auf Leben und Tod kämpfen…aber vor allem will ich es nicht, weil meine Freundin eine Muggel geborene Hexe ist." Harry hörte Draco aufmerksam zu und auch Hermine schien nun Interesse an Dracos Problem zu haben. „Du hast 'ne Freundin?" hackte Ron ungläubig nach. „Und noch dazu 'n Muggel!" Ron kam gar nicht mehr aus dem Staunen raus. „Ja, hab ich." Dann wandte Draco sich wieder Harry zu. „Kannst du mir helfen?" fragte er Harry nun verzweifelt.**

**Dieser überlegte kurz. "Ich werde dir nicht helfen können, aber Dumbledore sicher." erklärte Harry. „Und wo ist er?" fragte Draco verzweifelt. Er hatte nicht mehr genug Zeit, denn bereits in einer Stunde würde sein Vater ihn abholen und er würde zum letzten mal Hogwarts und seine Freundin sehen, zumindest in friedlicher Absicht.**

„**Heute gar nicht. Er ist in London und kauft mit Professor McGonagall Schulutensilien ein." Draco konnte nicht glauben, was Granger ihm da ebend erzählt hatte. Frustriert verließ er die Große Halle und dankte Harry und Hermine zuvor.**

**Nun gab es keinen Ausweg mehr. Draco Malfoy würde Todesser werden, so wie es alle erwartet hatten. Nur Lisa hatte an ihn geglaubt und ihn trotz seiner Abstammung und seinem Schicksal geliebt.**

**I've been watching, I've been waiting**

**In the shadows for my time**

**I've been searching, I've been living**

**For tomorrows all my life**

**Draco setzte sich auf die Treppen vor dem schloss. Sein gewissen sagte ihm, dass er sich wenigstens von Lisa verabschieden sollte, doch er wusste ganz genau, dass er spätestens, wenn er vor ihr stand kneifen würde und sich nichts anmerken lassen würde.**

**Schon in der Ferne konnte er seinen Vater sehen, wie er auf dem Besen auf das Schloss zu geflogen kam.**

**Jetzt würde es nicht mehr lange dauern bis ihm das dunkle Mal auf den Arm gebrannt werden würde.**

„**Draco, was machst du denn hier draußen?" Ein Mädchen mit langen braun-roten Haaren und grünen Augen setzte sich neben Draco und lächelte ihn an. „Lisa?" Draco sah sie total erstaunt an, was hatte Lisa denn hier draußen verloren? Wenn sein Vater sie sieht, dann ist alles zu spät. „Ja, warum denn so überrascht?" Sie lehnte sich an Dracos Schulter. „Willst du nicht lieber rein gehen?" fragte Draco sie und hätte sie am liebsten eigenhändig rein gezogen. „Ja, aber erst zu deinem Geburtstagsgeschenk." Lisa nahm Dracos Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. „Ich bin schwanger!" erklärte die Draco freudig. „Und du wirst in sieben Monaten Vater." Lisa gab Draco einen Kuss. Dieser konnte es gar nicht fassen und schüttelte nur den Kopf.**

**Lisa sah ihn traurig an. „Was hast du denn? Freust du dich nicht?"**

**Draco sah wieder hinauf und bemerkte das sein Vater immer näher kam. "Doch natürlich freue ich mich!" Er stand auf und zog Lisa mit sich in die Eingangshalle. „Ich freue mich wirklich." Er küsste sie wieder und wieder, als wollte er gar nicht mehr aufhören sie zu küssen. „Ich liebe dich!" er trennte sich nur sehr ungern von Lisa, aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl. „Lass mich jetzt bitte alleine, ich muss etwas nachdenken, okay?" Lisa nickte und sah Draco traurig nach, als dieser hinausging.**

**Lately, I've been walking, walking in circles**

**Watching, waiting for something**

**Feel me, touch me, heal me**

**Come take me higher**

**Es war bereits Nacht und Lucius hatte Draco bereits mit Hilfe des Imperio Fluchs, zu dem Todessertreffen gebracht. Einige Todesser hatten sich in den dunklen Gemächern um Lucius und Draco platziert. Vor ihnen tauchte der dunkle Lord auf. Lucius warf sich den Boden, doch Draco blieb neben seinem Vater stehen und dachte nicht daran sich in den Dreck zu werfen.**

**Die Todesser warfen sich fragende Blicke zu. „Dein Sohn, Lucius?" Voldemorts kalte Stimme erfüllte den Raum und Draco zuckte kurz zusammen. Sein Vater stand wieder auf. „Ja My Lord. Er ist hier um Todesser zu werden und Ihnen zu dienen." erklärte Lucius unterwürfig und warf seinem Sohn tadelnde Blicke zu, da dieser nur trotzig zur Seite sah. „Dann bringen wir ihm am besten jetzt schon mal die wichtigste Regel bei." Der dunkle Lord hob seinen Zauberstab und zielte damit auf Draco. _„Crucio"_ Draco wurde von einem Lichtstrahl erfasst und sank zu Boden. Er fühlte sich, als würde jemand seinen Brustkorb auseinander reißen, sein Herz freilegen und es ihm raus reißen. Das atmen fiel Draco schwer und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.**

**Dann verließ ihn dieser Schmerz plötzlich und er begann wie wild zu husten und Blut zu spucken. Als er sich etwas erholt hatte, sah er wütend zum dunklen Lord hinauf. „Merk dir eins, du hast dich vor mir zu verbeugen! Vergisst du das noch einmal wirst du nicht so leicht davon kommen!" zischte der Lord Draco zu. „Steh auf! Jetzt werden wir schauen, ob du zum Todesser taugst!" erklärte Voldemort kühl. Er schnippte mit den Fingern, woraufhin zwei Todesser ein Mädchen mit langen braun-roten Haaren in den Raum zogen. Sie wehrte sich heftig und schrie rum. Dann ließen sie sie vor Draco fallen. Sie sah sich ängstlich und blieb mit ihren grünen Augen an Draco haften. Dieser traute seinen Augen nicht. „Lisa!" Auch das Mädchen auf dem Boden sah Draco verwundert an. "Draco! Was tust du denn hier?" Als Draco zu ihr laufen wollte wurde er von seinem Vater fest gehalten. „Töte sie, dann werde ich dir das dunkle Mal verleihen!" raunte die eisige Stimme Voldemorts durch den Raum. „Nein, ich werde sie nicht töten, ich werde gar niemanden töten!" rief Draco und versuchte sich von seinem Vater loszumachen. Doch dieser war viel zu stark. Als Lisa versuchte aufzustehen drückten die Todesser sie wieder zu Boden.**

„**Du willst sie also nicht töten?" Voldemort sah vernichtend zu Draco und dann zu Lucius „Er ist eine Schande, ich kann ihn nicht zu einem Todesser machen…" er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Lisa. „Avada…" „Nein!" Draco wehrte sich so stark wie möglich gegen den Griff seines Vaters. „…Kedavra!"**

**Ein roter Lichtblitz erfasste Lisa, die gleich darauf leblos am Boden lag. Lucius ließ Draco los, doch als er Lisa erreichte atmete sie schon nicht mehr. „Nein, Lisa!" Draco nahm ihren leblosen Körper in den Arm. Seine Tränen tropften auf ihr weiches Haar, welches er liebevoll streichelte. „Lisa, bitte, wach auf!" Draco fühlte sich auf einmal sagenhaft schwach und leer. „wie naiv, sie wacht nicht mehr auf!" Der dunkle Lord begann zu lachen und einige Todesser stimmten mit ein. Draco sah hasserfüllt zu dem dunklen Lord hinauf und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Doch er war nicht schnell genug. Bevor er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, richtete der dunkle Lord laut lachen seinen Zauberstab auf Draco und sprach den Todesfluch.**

**Draco spürte wie ihn eine Wärmewelle erfasste, ihn kurz darauf eisigkalt wurde und er dann vom endlosen Schwarz umgeben war.**

**I've been watching, I've been waiting**

**In the shadows for my time**

**I've been searching, I've been living**

**For tomorrows all my life**

_**-- fin --**_


End file.
